Possibilities: Wanting
by Violet Enigma
Summary: Anders tried to show Hawke (F) his feelings for her but things don't exactly go the way he planned. Fenris then questions Hawke about her feelings. Part of my "Possibilities" one-shots, which will eventually turn into a linear tale once the muses stop bouncing me all around the story.


A/N: This is how I envision romancing options going in my head, when you don't try and romance everyone that is.

Also, I fully intend to bring all my "Possibilities" stories into one long chapter story, I'd prefer is to be a linear tale, not episodic. And currently the muses see fit to bounce me around the tale.

Disclaimer: Dragon Age is owned by Bioware, with dialogue options changed a bit to suit my fantasy.

Fenris heard someone knocking on the front door, and grabbing his sword, he began to move to the front stairs. As he began to make his way down the staircase someone knocked again, but didn't wait for a reply before opening the door with a creak.

"Elf? You here?" Varric called from the front door.

"What do you want Varric?" Fenris asked, making his way down towards the dwarf.

"Hawke wanted me to stop by and see you on my way to a guild meeting."

"I thought you avoided those meetings?"

"As much as possible, sure, apparently it's not possible today," Varric replied with a shrug. "Hawke wanted you to meet her at Anders' clinic in Darktown after dark, mentioned something about 'hunting.' Do you know what she means?"

"Gangs, she wants to hunt the gangs plaguing the town streets," Fenris explained with a smirk. "She calls it hunting, even though generally they hunt us."

"Somehow that sounds like Hawke," Varric replied, chuckling. "She said it's going to be you, Aveline and the Ravaini. Don't think Ravaini's going to be too happy about losing a few nights of drinking, but she'll get over it."

"Why did you come, why didn't she?"

"She's been helping Blondie at the clinic, and she knows how well you treat the messengers she sends. So I volunteered, thinking my shortness will protect me from getting my head lopped off."

"Not really, it just means I have to aim lower," Fenris replied with a chuckle.

"Hmm, touché. Well, see you around, elf."

With those parting words, Varric moved out into the courtyard towards the stairs leading back to the other side of Hightown. Fenris closed the door to the mansion and made his way back to his room, his good mood at seeing Hawke soon fowled slightly by the fact that even after he had almost killing another mage she was still spending time with the abomination. Though Fenris shouldn't have been too surprised, Hawke was in the habit of spending a few afternoons at the clinic helping out as much as she could. Even if the abomination had left after his debacle, Hawke would probably still try to keep the clinic open for the refugees and people of Darktown. Instead she forgave him, and told him to make himself an example for other mages.

Fenris growled, and began pacing in front of the fire. _They don't need to look to the abomination for guidance on how to be a good mage, just look at Hawke. She's made no bargains, no deals. She's the most selfless person I've ever met..._That thought stopped Fenris short. _How is it possible for a mage to be so selfless? Usually they feel justified in flaunting their abilities, but she never has. How could I have not seen that before? Why?! Why does she have to be a mage?_

Fenris continued to pace stewing in his own thoughts about the woman he had begun to care for very deeply, no matter how much he wished she wasn't a mage. He finally noticed the sun had set and full dark had settled over the city. He grabbed his sword, strapped it to his back, and made his way to Anders' clinic in Darktown. As he progressed he continued to scan the area around him, keeping an eye out for potential gang activity spots for later when he had the rest of Hawke's "hunting party" with him.

He stopped just before the last set of stairs to the clinic when he noticed Anders in the door, placing a bowl near the entrance outside. He noticed Hawke standing behind him, smiling down at him. Fenris remained standing where he was so he could hear what they were speaking about, not wanting to interrupt their end of the day routine and not wanting to be seen.

"What are you doing?" Hawke asked Anders with her melodic laughter ringing out.

"Putting out milk, I miss having a cat around but I think the refugees have scared them all off…or eaten them," Anders explained, eyes narrowing with the last three words.

"Well, I'll try to keep an eye out for one, maybe we can make it a therapy cat for the clinic," Hawke said, continuing to laugh.

"You know, while you're still here Hawke, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done here. Your making a name for yourself in Kirkwall has really done a lot for the freedom of all mages."

"Well, you know me. Fight the big fight, no matter whose bad side that puts me on."

"I'm serious Hawke, it means a lot to the mage underground. It means a lot to me."

"Anders…" Hawke trailed off. Fenris noticed her look down at her feet and shuffle a bit, which was very out of character for her. Anders stepped closer to Hawke, which caused her to bump up against the open clinic door when she stepped back. She looked up at him as he moved closer still.

"Hawke, I know we don't spend a lot of time together without the rest of the misfits or people from the clinic around but I wanted to tell you how I feel about you. Show you what you mean to me."

"Anders…I…"

In one swift move, Anders had cut the space between them and was suddenly kissing Hawke. Fenris could only stare in horror as the woman he had come to care so much about was suddenly being kissed by that abomination. He was just turning to leave when Hawke broke the kiss.

"Anders, please don't."

"Hawke, I've fallen for you. Please don't push me away."

He tried to kiss her again, but this time Hawke was pushing back, telling Anders "no." Fenris wasted no more time and rushed forward to rescue her.

"She said no, _mage_!" Fenris yelled after pushing Anders into the clinic. He began to flicker with lyrium rage, which only prompted Justice to emerge from Anders, sensing the threat Fenris posed. They faced off lyrium ghost against fade spirit. They would have come to blows soon, if Hawke hadn't rushed between them arms extended out to each of them and yelled: "Stop!" Caught off guard, they both faded back to their normal states and stared at her.

"Fenris thank you for your help but can you give me a moment, please?"

All Fenris could do was nod at Hawke, and turn to wait by the clinic doors. He watched Hawke turn and move toward Anders; thankfully because of his superior hearing he was able to hear their whole conversation.

"Hawke, I'm sorry. That was out of line. I just wanted to show you how special you are to me."

"Oh Anders, you are a wonderfully caring man. I cherish our time together and helping you here in the clinic. I've never spent time with another free mage who wasn't family and I enjoy our time together. I just wish I felt for you, the way you feel for me but I don't and I'm sorry."

"It's him, isn't it? You want him?"

"Anders, it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does! Why him? Why not me?"

"You don't want to know."

"I do, I wouldn't have asked if I didn't want to know. Why do you care so much for him? He hates you just because of what you were when you were born. Something you can't change just like he can't change the fact that he's an elf."

"I know."

"And still? Still you want him?"

"Anders. Please, don't make this harder than it already is."

"Fine, just leave."

"I'm sorry Anders, I really am." Hawke squeezed Anders shoulder before turning to leave the clinic. Anders turned to watch Hawke leave, sorrow written over his whole body. Fenris smiled to himself, plotting to find out why Hawke had chosen him over Anders. Fenris began to match Hawke's stride as they walked side by side to the elevator out of Darktown and she explained that Isabela and Aveline were going to meet them at the top of the elevator and tonight they would try to take out as many clusters of the Lowtown gang as possible.

"Wait Hawke," Fenris said before Hawke could get the elevator moving. He turned to Hawke and backed her up against the wall next to the elevator smiling, his hands resting on the wall on either side of her head. "Why?"

"Why?" Hawke asked, wanting clarification. "Why what?"

"I heard every word you said to the mage, why?"

"Fenris…" Hawke said breathlessly.

"Why Hawke?" Fenris asked again, leaning in to whisper in her ear. He smiled when her breath hitched from him being so close.

"Why do you want to know?" Hawke asked, trying to duck away from him but Fenris moved his arm to cut her off and keep her in the cage of his arms.

"I want to know because we both know how we feel; I just want to know why." Fenris explained moving in closer to her, breathing in her smell of cinnamon and sunshine. "I want to know how I became so lucky."

"I…You…" Hawke stammered breathlessly.

"Why Hawke?" Fenris whispered in her ear a third time before he nuzzled her neck.

"You…you don't want me to…" Hawke continued to stammer.

"I do want you to tell me why." Fenris reiterated, enjoying the uncontrollable trembling of her body. Fenris pulled back slightly so he could look her in the eyes, he watched them dilate even further when their eyes met. He had learned what that sign was a few years back, and he loved to see the look in her beautiful turquoise eyes when she was turned on by his presence. "I won't ask again Hawke, why?"

"Anders he…" Hawke started to explain, putting her hands on Fenris' chest to try to push him away. "He wants me to try and fix him."

"But why me?" Fenris pressed, finally getting somewhere with her.

"You don't want me to fix you," Hawke explained, giving up on pushing him away. Instead she left her hands on his chest and stared at them. Fenris seemed surprised and a bit miffed at this explanation.

"That's it?" he asked, shock almost causing him to drop his arms to set her free.

"Well, no." Hawke stated, still not looking into his eyes.

"Then why?" Fenris sighed into her ear again, this time kissing the pulse point on her neck and grinning as she sighed. Suddenly she was no longer pushing him away but pulling her towards him as she melted into his arms.

"You want me," she sighed breathlessly.

"That seems to be obvious," Fenris' deep voice vibrated through her body as he dropped one of his arms to her waist bringing her closer to him.

"You…" Hawke sighed. "You…want me…for me."

"I see," Fenris replied, still holding her close to him. "Anything else?"

"Fenris…" Hawke tried to start, but her knees began to buckle with desire, and Fenris was forced to hold on to her tighter so she wouldn't slip from his grasp.

"Hmm?"

"You're making it very hard to think," Hawke breathed.

"So stop thinking," Fenris stated, nibbling her jawline.

"I…" Hawke's voice seems confused. "You won't let me go unless I answer."

"True," Fenris stated with a chuckle before trailing kissing up her pale neck pausing just before he got to her mouth. Fenris stared into Hawke's eyes enjoying the desire he saw mirrored in her gaze.

"Well, well. No wonder they were late Aveline, they've been necking down here," Isabela's voice cut through behind Fenris and Hawke as the elevator stopped behind the couple. "You know kiddies, if you really want to call off tracking down some gangs tonight to have some fun, I'm all for it. Hell, I'll join you!"

"Sorry," Hawke blushed, finally freeing herself from Fenris' arms. "Fenris had some questions."

"Ooo, nice questioning technique. Aveline, you should use that in the future," Isabela smirked.

"Shut up, whore," Aveline sneered. "If you two are quite finished, I scheduled myself on night patrols for the next week, let's get these gangs cleared out before then."

"Of course, let's go," Hawke said, straightening her robes as she stepped onto the elevator with Isabela and Aveline. "I thought we could scour Lowtown, hopefully we can find most of the cells tonight."

Fenris followed Hawke onto the elevator and met Hawke's eyes making her blush all over again.

"You never answered my question," he whispered in her ear, sidling up to her from behind. "You'll have to eventually."

"Looking forward to it," Hawke quipped over her shoulder at him, blushing an even deeper shade of red.

"I'll bet," Isabela laughed from Hawke's other side before they moved into formation and began hunting gang cells plaguing the night streets of Lowtown.


End file.
